


the prettiest agent with the prettiest hair

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack-ish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Piers stress-braids, sickeningly domestic fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Piers stress-braids. Leon doesn't mind. And besides, Piers always undoes the braids whenever he's done with them. Until one night he forgets.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	the prettiest agent with the prettiest hair

**Author's Note:**

> for [this awesome message on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/618644268790300672/piers-likes-making-little-braids-on-leons-hair) haha that made me laugh and something had to be written ;D

"I still can’t get over this,” Leon mumbled, his face pressed against Piers’ stomach. He was so warm, even through the thin shirt he wore to bed, and Leon had already long ago stopped pretending like he didn’t love just snuggling close. Even now he was lying half in Piers’ lap, covers tucked around him, and finally he felt just as warm and toasty as he wanted to. 

Piers was sitting propped against the headboard, pillows behind him, and he was slowly dividing blond strands of hair into careful sections. “Hm?” he asked, distractedly, obviously way more focused on his task than on whatever it was Leon was saying. 

“You stress braid!” Leon laughed, tilting his head enough to look up at the younger man. Apparently he messed up the braiding process by doing it as all he got first was a frustrated grunt, and with a chuckle he settled back down comfortably. “How the hell did that ever happen, it’s not like your hair has ever been long enough for that.“

Piers ran his fingers through Leon’s hair, humming a little as he set out to start over. “C’mon, I’ve got _three_ little sisters,” he answered as if it explained everything. And well, it kind of actually did. “There was a time in my life when all I did was braid.” He gave a section of Leon’s hair a small tug, not enough to hurt though. “Be grateful I didn’t buy any Snoopy hair-ties.”

At first Leon moved to shake his head but then thought better of it, instead making a small agreeing sound. “I don’t know, I like Snoopy.” He was already getting pleasantly drowsy, sleep lingering just beyond his reach, inching closer. If the braiding calmed Piers down, it definitely did the same to Leon. Apparently having his hair played with was the best way to make him relax. 

“Just sleep,“ Piers said, amusement and affection both laced in his voice. He brushed his fingers over the nape of Leon’s neck, before tucking the edge of the covers around him better. And that was the last thing Leon registered consciously before he drifted off to sleep.

*

Usually whenever Piers spent an evening braiding and rebraiding Leon’s hair, he undid his work before he went to sleep himself. On the rare occasion when he forgot, Leon undid them himself in the morning and had a quick shower to get rid of the tiny little curls that the braids left behind. It was no big deal, and if it helped Piers — helped them _both_ — relax then it was a small price to pay.

But in hindsight, this was bound to happen one day.

Leon got the call at five am, telling him there was an urgent situation he needed to handle. Half-asleep he stumbled out of bed and got dressed, pressed a quick kiss on Piers’ temple that didn’t even wake him up, and was out of the door. Mornings weren’t the best time for him so he had to channel all of his energy to just staying focused, until adrenaline would kick in.

There were some odd looks thrown his way during the mission briefing but he shrugged them off. It wasn’t the first time he collected long looks for one reason or another, and probably wouldn’t be the last. 

It was only when he got back, covered in blood and zombie-guts, that he passed by Helena on his way to the medical bay. She gave him a grin and a thumbs-up, with a “Nice style, Kennedy.” Leon’s confusion must’ve been clear on his face as she only arched an eyebrow, unable to hold back her grin. “The hair?”

Leon’s hand shot up to his hair and only then he realized. The entire right side of his hair was filled with small braids, tied with colorful rubber bands. And although he didn’t exactly blush easily, had long ago learned not to take himself too seriously, the deep red rose to his face within seconds now. He only muttered something unintelligible, bypassing her quickly. 

Now that he was aware of his hairdo, it was a lot harder to shrug off the looks he got from the medical personnel. He dug out his best poker face, though, figuring out that if no one else mentioned it then he certainly wouldn’t either. 

When Leon finally got into a long, hot shower, he automatically tugged the pink rubber band off the first of the braids to undo it. He snapped the band between his fingers, toying with it, before deciding against undoing the rest of them.

*

Hours later Leon was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine, when he finally heard the door open and close. He waited, patiently, while Piers rummaged through the kitchen on his quest for a midnight snack, until finally stepping into the bedroom.

“Oh, you’re still awake?” Piers asked, mouth half-full. It probably should’ve been really unattractive but for some reason Leon found it adorable anyway. 

Instead of replying anything Leon tilted his head to the side, giving Piers a perfect view of the dozen of braids. And then he watched. Piers’ face went through a whole cavalcade of emotions from surprise to confusion to understanding and to horror. He abandoned his half-eaten sandwich to the bedside table, crawling closer on the mattress. 

“Oh shit,” he huffed out, reaching out to tug the rubber band off one of the braids. “I’m sorry. I was so tired I fell asleep before I--”

“I hope you know,“ Leon cut him off, grinning at him. “That when you start hearing stories about the legendary monster slayer in the prettiest hairdo _ever_ ,“ he snickered, “that is absolutely _your fault_. I didn’t notice these before I got back.“

Piers was already undoing the braids with nimble fingers, but he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “I kind of love that, tho,“ he said, “I know how you look with your ‘ _serious business_ ’ face and _that_ combined with _these_?“ He laughed again, shaking his head. 

Leon only shrugged a little, still grinning brightly. Truth to be told, he wasn’t so bothered. It would take more than a few braids in his hair to destroy his credibility and hell, what did he care anyway. He was good at his job, he knew it, anyone who mattered knew it, so if others wanted some good gossip then sure, why not.

“Seriously though,” Piers went on, after he’d already managed to undo most of the braidwork, “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.“ As soon as the last of the braids was gone he stuck his fingers into Leon’s hair, ruffling the strands, and the entire right side of Leon’s head was covered in a cloud of tiny tiny curls. 

Piers bit his lower lip, staring at Leon, and Leon knew what he was going to ask even before he said anything. 

So Leon sighed, closing his eyes. “One,” he said firmly, “you get _one_ picture. No more.”

Then again, Leon thought one enthusiastic kiss later, maybe - if the price was right - he’d be willing to raise that to two pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always [come say hi](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
